


My Love My Kiss My Heart

by Kyra_Gold



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: One-shot collection of Mystic Messenger.





	1. Not Alone | Jihyun Kim x MC/reader

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots are also updated on tumblr (fierysafrina), so you can also check them there.  
> Some of these were requested while some were written based on my own ideas that I came up with.  
> I'll add characters and tags as I write more.

 

 **Summary:** _MC comforts V after he finishes a painting he worked for hours on, but has a break down because he isn't satisfied with it—requested on tumblr by slickandsolangelic_

* * *

 

You smiled to yourself when you saw Jihyun walking from one room to another, carrying paints, brushes and lastly the painting board. On certain moments he looked like an excited child, showing his emotions without a care and you couldn’t have felt happier that he was beginning to accept himself. You focused back on making pudding, when you heard his murmuring that only made your smile wider. It didn’t pass long before you were surrounded with silence and you knew he began.

Once done with pudding, you made some tea for both Jihyun and you. You knew how much he likes to drink the tea that you make from lemon, ginger and honey. It was his favourite one, a mixture of sweetness, sourness and bitterness. While waiting for water to boil, you approached the bookshelf that was in the living room. You traced the books with your fingers, wondering which one you should read this time. Stopping at the one you have wanted to read, you took it and walked back to the counter. You poured tea into two mugs that had your names on each one.

You laughed at the memory when you gave one, with Jihyun’s, name to him. He was visibly touched and you wondered how you could surprise him next time on his birthday.

Carrying the plate with mugs and book, you walked into Jihyun’s room he used for painting. Your eyes slightly widened when the painting board stand was facing the wall with window on his left side. It was rather unusual as you knew just how much artists loved the brightness.

“Jihyun,” You called his name softly and smiled when he looked at you. “I brought some tea.” Walking to his side you looked at the painting, only to frown when it was still empty canvas.

“Thank you,” The corners of Jihyun’s lips turned in a small smile as he took his mug. He guided it to his mouth and took in a deep breath, with eyes now closed. His smile widened. “Ah, it’s sweet.” He murmured once he tasted it and looked at you.

You chuckled and walked to the small table beside a sofa chair, where you usually sat and read books while he was painting. “What are you going to paint?” You asked and approached Jihyun once more. Standing by his side, you held your mug in hands and tilted head to the side in curiosity.

“I’m not sure yet.” He answered with a hum. “I have an idea, but…” he trailed off, his expression turning into frown.

A small smile spread over your lips. “Then I won’t disturb you.” You turned around and walked back to the sofa. Sitting down, you pulled legs to your chest, put the mug on the table and took the book. You felt Jihyun’s eyes on you and the moment you raised your gaze, he looked at the canvas, sipping the tea. With a chuckle filling the room, you focused back on the book and opened it.

The only sound that was heard in, otherwise empty, room was his movement around the paints, brushes against the canvas and pages turning. Both of you completely lost the track of time, enjoying each other’s company. You laughed at moments that were funny and cursed under your breath when you felt impatient or upset at character’s choice.

The tea was now cold when you heard a groan and something tearing apart. You raised your head from the book and widened your eyes when you saw Jihyun holding brush and canvas ripped.

“Jihyun!” You called and jumped on your feet, rushing to his side to see if he was hurt. You sighed from relief that he wasn’t, but couldn’t stay much longer.

“This is not what I wanted!” You startled at his raised voice and with the look in his eyes you wasted no time to take brush from his hands and hugged him. You hated it when he showed pain and guilt.

He tensed from your sudden approach and completely shut off. Turning you both around, he was faced the wall as you faced the abstract painting of a portrait. There was a cut right over the green eyes that you recognized. How could you not recognize those green eyes that still hunted Jihyun unconsciously?

“It’s okay…” You whispered when his body began trembling. You closed your eyes, your hand slowly circling on his back. “It’s alright, Jihyun.”

“I’m sorry…” His voice was barely a whisper as he wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in the crook of your neck. Your heart ached when he let out a shaky breath with embrace even tighter, feeling a bit glad that he didn’t push you away like all those times before.

He kept repeating those two same words as you held him close. “M-maybe I shouldn’t…shouldn’t paint.” He murmured to himself, in hope you didn’t hear him, but you froze as you heard him loud and clear.

Pulling away, you looked into his eyes that you loved and cupped his face, your thumbs caressing his cheeks. “Don’t say such things…” You began slowly, making sure he was listening to you. “You and I both know it will take time to heal.”

Jihyun knew that. He averted his gaze, but your stubbornness made him look back at you.

“We can’t delete past,” You continued and he listened in silence. “But we can learn from it. We can’t forget it completely, but we can still remember happy memories and memories that hold a deep meaning to us. It’s hard and it will be even harder if we keep feelings and thoughts inside.” You smiled softly and lowered your gaze, your hands holding his. You took a deep breath before you looked back into his eyes. “As long as I’m here, you can count on me. You can scream, cry, laugh, I’ll take it all. I won’t leave you and if you feel like falling, I’ll catch you.”

“I-I can’t…” Jihyun shook with head, his hands trembling.

You squeezed them. “Jihyun, look at me.” You raised one hand and caressed his cheek. He hesitated, but looked after a moment. “I’m strong. I won’t break down easily and if you do something that might endanger one of us or make me upset, I’ll tell you. But know that hiding your feelings is not okay. Showing them as how you really feel is alright, because you tell people that you are human and that you can break down as well when something doesn’t turn out like it should.”

Jihyun let out a silent sigh and you didn’t hesitate to hug him once more.

“Don’t worry if you can’t paint what you want.” Your voice was quieter. “We all do things unconsciously and when we least expect it. But that’s what we do. We make mistakes and we learn from them. That is what makes us human. It’s okay to be upset if something doesn’t go your way. It’s okay if people don’t agree with you. It’s okay to break down, Jihyun…”

With forehead resting on your shoulder, you felt his arms tighten around you once more. You smiled and caressed his back. Looking at the painting, you let out a rather quiet sigh before you remembered.

“Oh,” Gasping, you chuckled. “Want to eat some pudding?”

This time Jihyun pulled away and looked at you in confusion, but smiled. “I’d love to.”

Reaching for his hand, you came to a stop, worry now visible in your eyes, unsure if it is alright to hold it or not, when Jihyun beat you at it. Your cheeks heated up and you squeezed his hand tighter.

“Thank you …”

It was quiet, but your chest warmed at his words. Looking at him, you smiled.

“You’re not alone, Jihyun. You are surrounded with people, who love you. Don’t ever forget that.”


	2. Your Man | Jihyun Kim x MC/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyun doesn't know what jealousy is. When he sees you talking with a guest, who is uncomfortably close to you, an unknown feeling surfaces and he wonders what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in good end when Jihyun comes back during the party after two years. It’s based on a chatroom where MC has one of the options and asks Jumin if he’s jealous to which he responds that he doesn’t know jealousy and Jihyun says the same and well…I wanted to experiment a bit. I hope I managed to convey the feelings well and that Jihyun isn’t too ooc.  
> It's also posted on tumblr as well.

It has been two years. Two years since you last got a message or heard voice of the person you fell for. In the beginning what you felt was worry, worry that he pushed himself over the limit and it pained you when he wanted to sacrifice himself for his friends. It also upset you that you felt like everything was your fault. If only you hadn’t agreed. There was also slight jealousy that was present within you whenever Rika’s name was spoken. But if you didn’t agree, then you wouldn’t have met Jihyun, who you understood most.

You couldn’t hold Jihyun back when he said he wanted to find himself. You listened and you knew he had to do what he wished. You couldn’t be the one pulling him back, not now when he was healing. But then again you missed him. You missed his voice when he called you on your phone and you missed his messages. It almost felt like he disappeared, never existing, and you felt lonely. The only proof you had that he was actually live was a photo you took minutes before he left. No matter how much Luciel and Yoosung kept you company along with Zen, you couldn’t bring yourself to laugh like you should. Nonetheless, you were thankful for what they have done for you.

Standing by Jaehee’s side, you sipped on the wine that you held in your hands. You wore casual slim dress that looked like a black waist-high A-line skirt with dark blue flowers, a belt and a black lace hollow out short sleeve. Your hair was combed straight down your back and you smiled at every guest that walked to you and complimented the party. And while you _were_ satisfied yourself, there was still something amiss.

“Miss,” A man in a vampire suit approached you and you smiled.

_A vampire,_ You mused and lowered your head in greeting. Jaehee apologized minutes after and left when Yoosung approached her, saying they need more wine. You weren’t exactly sure what the man, vampire if you should say so, was talking. You merely nodded and chuckled when he laughed, but your thoughts were elsewhere.

* * *

 

Jihyun stood at the entrance, wearing a white, buttoned up elbow-long sleeves with white top under and dark jeans, as he looked around. He saw Jumin approaching him and he smiled, his childhood friend cracking a smile back.

“Jihyun,” Jumin called in greeting.

“Jumin,” Jihyun nodded with head. “I’m sorry for coming unattended.” He apologized and looked around the hall. His smile was still present. “The party looks successful.”

“It is,” Jumin agreed with a voice that told Jihyun he was more than just satisfied. “She has done amazing job as a coordinator.”

Jihyun’s smile slightly widened.

“Why didn’t you call if you were coming?” Jumin turned to his friend. His eyebrows were narrowed, showing his dissatisfaction and Jihyun couldn’t blame him.

“I didn’t think I’d come so soon.” He answered. “But then again I couldn’t be away for much longer either.” He admitted with cheeks tainted bright red. “I missed you all.”

“You mean _her_.” Jumin raised an eyebrow in amusement when his friend’s cheeks only turned darker. He laughed and shook with head before he looked around the hall. “Ah, speaking of her. She’s talking with Zen and Vampire.” He commented and Jihyun followed his gaze, his smile back on his lips, but it disappeared like lightning on a clear sunny day.

Zen was standing by your side, a smile on his lips, but that wasn’t what bothered him. The fact that Vampire’s hand was on your lower back as he leaned close into you was what made him … angry? Envious? It was your expression of slight discomfort that made his blood both freeze _and_ boil. His chest felt tight as the man laughed and you looked at Zen, who was ready to interrupt, but you shook with head. You were always so gentle and nice to everyone no matter how uncomfortable you truly felt.

“Jihyun?” Jumin called. “Are you alright?” he asked and touched his arm only for the man to walk away.

Jihyun wasn’t sure what exactly happened as one moment he was apologizing to Zen and Vampire and then next you both were alone in an office not far from the hall. Your expression was that of a shock and surprise and Jihyun wondered if he did something wrong before realization hit him. He let go of your hand that he held tightly and looked away.

“I’m sorry…” He spoke and smiled nervously. “I…I don’t know what has gotten into me.” He admitted and looked at you.

You were smiling, giving him the same smile you did two years ago before he left. “Hello, Jihyun.” You lowered your head in greeting, your smile ever so soft and Jihyun felt his heart skip a beat.

He touched his chest with one hand while with other he covered his mouth, the tips of his ears red along with his cheeks. You watched him with your eyes, like you expected him to do something. But he didn’t know what.

“It’s been a while.” Jihyun spluttered out and you chuckled. He smiled when he heard you. It was so quiet, but he heard it clearly and without thinking he wrapped his arms around you.

Your eyes were wide and you seemed taken aback, but Jihyun didn’t want to let you go. You felt so warm, smelled so nice and all the time that he spent away from you suddenly felt like it was long ago. His embrace tightened when you wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your head in his chest and he laughed at how ticklish he was.

He felt your smile and he wanted to see it again, but he didn’t pull away. He wanted to hold you longer, not even caring about the voices from outside. He didn’t like it when that man touched you the way he did. He didn’t like it when he leaned in closer and he felt himself becoming tense.

“I missed you.”

Your words snapped him out of his daze and he relaxed when he still felt you in his embrace.

“I missed you as well.” He admitted, rather happy that you weren’t looking at him. He was sure you could hear his heart that beat loud and fast against his ribs like it wanted to jump out. Letting out a shaky breath, he pulled away with hesitation, and looked at you with a smile that melted your heart.

“I apologize,” He spoke and he averted his gaze to the floor.

“What for?” You asked in confusion and head tilted to the side. How adorable you looked.

“For pulling you away like that.” He glanced at you, but looked away once again, feeling embarrassed. “I…I don’t know what has gotten into me.” He continued when he saw your eyes trying to catch his. “I saw you felt uncomfortable and before I knew what I was doing, I pulled you away. I didn’t like the way he was looking at you. Or how he held you…”

Jihyun felt his chest tighten at the memory. Just what has come over him in that moment? The emotion itself wasn’t the one he particularly liked as the moment he saw you being close to the other male, every nerve in his body told him to pull you away.

Your eyes were wide and he was ready to apologize once more, but you beat him with covering your mouth and chuckle that filled the office. His expression was that of a confused man, unsure of what to do, less alone say, wondering he might have done something wrong.

“Oh, Jihyun,” You spoke and held your hands on your back. “What you felt is completely normal.” You smiled and Jihyun’s expression grew into bigger confusion. “Those emotions when you feel both angry and envious, like you don’t want someone to be by someone else, is called jealousy.”

“Jealousy?” he repeated with eyebrows narrowed.

“Yes,” You nodded and reached for his hands, holding them in yours. “It’s an emotion when you love and care for someone, but don’t want another one to take them from you.” You shortly explained.

“Oh…” Jihyun murmured and blinked, his cheeks turning red at the realization he was caught straight away. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s nothing to be sorry for.” You smiled. “It’s completely natural to feel jealous when you care for someone.” This time you averted your gaze, cheeks darker like you just admitted your feelings.

Jihyun stared at you in silence before his eyes widened at the realization. A small smile spread over his lips that turned into chuckle. He found it rather adorable how your cheeks turned even darker and lips turning in a small pout that just made him want to kiss you right then and there. But he held himself back in fear he would push you away, which he doesn’t want to.

Yet it seemed like you wanted it too as you stared at him before your eyes lowered on his lips. He was gone for two years. Barely even sending a message or a letter to tell you where and how he was, making you feeling both sad and frustrated. But you understood it was his way of trying to find himself and you weren’t a person to ruin all that just because you wanted to hear his voice. You held back a lot, but now that he was here, you didn’t have to anymore. He was here with you. And you felt certain satisfaction when you heard his reason for pulling you away like that. You relaxed.

Biting your lower lip, you looked back into his eyes that stared at you, like he himself was holding back. “Can I…” You began rather quietly, but trailed off. You gulped and took a breath in. “Can I kiss you?” Your voice was even quieter.

Jihyun didn’t answer as he cupped your face, leaned down and pressed his lips on yours, not even wasting to let any more time slip away. His lips felt soft and warm on yours and you closed your eyes, surrendering yourself completely. You held on his shirt as you turned your head, your noses brushing against each other.

Your lungs burned for air and you didn’t want to pull away. Not yet. But you had to as you felt dizzy from the lack of air, your grip on his shirt only tighter. He wrapped his arm around your back and supported you, pulling you closer to his chest, so you wouldn’t fall. With other free hand, he traced his fingers down your cheeks and you shuddered at his soft and feather-like touch. He was gentle and caring, his eyes showing nothing but love and astonishment.

“You’re beautiful…” Jihyun’s words came out as a whisper and you looked away, cheeks hot and dark. He chuckled at your shyness and held your chin between thumb and forefinger, turning you his way. Your eyes locked and he felt enchanted by them, loving the warmth and gentleness that they emitted of.

“Can I love you?” His question startled you. “Can I be jealous when a man is too close?”

“Yes,” You breathed out and without waiting for his response, you kissed him again. You heard doors open, but you didn’t want to look, except that the chuckle you heard let you know that a certain red haired man stood on the doorway, enjoying the show you were giving.

“V, if you were this busy catching up for last two years, why didn’t you go to the hotel that is just behind a corner?”

Pulling away, you looked at Luciel, who was grinning from ear to ear. You huffed with cheeks even hotter, embarrassed that you were caught. Jihyun chuckled as he pulled you even closer, gaining amusing “Oooh” from Luciel.

“Don’t worry, Saeyoung, we have more than enough time to catch on.”

Your eyes widened and immediately covered your face while Luciel burst out laughing. If there was one thing you were sure of, Jihyun’s honesty will be the death of you.


	3. White Snowflake | Jihyun Kim x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like ages since Jihyun last saw snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for being late for two days, but work has been hectic and I barely managed to get some decent sleep, but hey...I managed to end for day 1 of jihyunweek that is going on tumblr. You can also check my writing blog (fierysafrina) to know more, but yeah.. I wanted to do it since I first saw the post for it and I feel so upset I can't write more these days..

> Day 1:  **Snow** || Travel

The weather was cold, Jihyun could feel. He was sitting by window in a small café around the corner. His hands held on a cup, which was now cold, as his eyes were focused on the world outside. He saw people walking on the streets, what once was a blur to him was now ever so clear.

He saw a young woman walking her dog down the street while she talked on the phone. There was a man with newspaper under his arm, his expression that of a strict parent. Jihyun’s eyebrows narrowed as it reminded him of his father.

“What troubles you?” Your voice seemed to pull him from his thoughts, startling along.

He turned to you and watched you sit down, your smile freezing before it disappeared. In return, the corners of his lips turned in a smile. “It’s nothing.

“Jihyun,”

He knew.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was rather quiet with the music in the background.

A small smile spread over your lips and you reached for his hands. You held them and frowned at their coldness, yet you hoped it didn’t show on your face. But seeing Jihyun’s guilt, you relaxed and let out a silent sight.

“It’s alright.” You began slowly. “I just want to tell you and let you know that whatever troubles you, I’m here.” You held his hands tighter. “Don’t ever feel like you’re a burden, because you aren’t. I love you, Jihyun.”

You saw the way Jihyun’s shoulders slumped in defeat and knew your words reached him. It hurt you, seeing just how broken he still was. He was always so gentle with you, doing his best for you and to see him close up to you, hurt you gravely.

“Alright!” You chuckled when he startled at your sudden exclamation. “I want to show you something.” You stood from your chair and reached out your hand. Your eyes met his and there was slight hesitation for a split second before he reached out. Your smile was warm, your touch gentle as you led him outside.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Trust me,” You smiled as you exited the café.

Jihyun walked by your side, his eyes mostly focused in front. Every now and then he looked your way, searching for an answer, but all he ever received was a gentle smile and tighter grip on his hand. A shiver ran down Jihyun’s spine at the wind that brushed through his hair and it caused you to stop. He followed suit and before he could ask what made you stop, he felt softness and warmth around his neck.

Blinking his eyes, Jihyun looked down and saw a scarf around his neck and hands holding on the edges of it. He looked at you in slight confusion, but eyes widened when he saw you millimeters from his face before softness was pressed against his lips. Your hands released the scarf and reached down to hold on his hands, your fingers intertwined.

“We’ll be fine.” You whispered once you pulled away and looked into his eyes that were looking at you.

And Jihyun nodded. He knew you would never do anything to put him in harm’s way. You were pure, too pure for him, for someone, who had been touched by darkness.

“Stop it.” Your voice was firm. “Stop thinking.”

“I’m sorry,” He apologized before he could stop himself.

There was a sigh that escaped your lips as you shook with head. “It’s alright,” You smiled and cupped his face, rising on your toes. “You can apologize as much as you want, Jihyun. It’s why I’m here.”

Jihyun wanted to speak, yet the moment his lips parted there was something white that came between the two of you. You blinked in confusion as to why he stopped until you felt something cold on your nose. Raising your head, your eyes widened when you looked up into sky and saw white flies falling and dancing all around. It felt like you were the only ones suddenly stopped in time as Jihyun followed your ministration.

“Snow…” His voice was above whisper, but it caught your attention.

“It’s snowing.” You agreed without hesitation. The corners of your lips turned in a wide smile, completely disregarding the plan you had in mind.

Jihyun’s eyes were fixed on the sky, his turquoise eyes trying to catch every snowflake that was falling only to look at another. They grew larger and he reached out his hand, his palm open when one fell on it. He watched it closely as it remained still before it slowly melted into a small drop. His eyebrows narrowed and looked at you. You were smiling, watching him with care in your eyes that he couldn’t miss.

“It feels like ages since I last saw snow.” He admitted, feeling like he could tell you anything and you wouldn’t laugh or mock him for it.

“Then I know the perfect way to spend the rest of the day.”


	4. Like A Puzzle | Jihyun Kim x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was amusing to watch your frustration grow as you try to find the right pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s for the day 2 and I truly hope I’ll manage to get to the date, but I can’t promise anything asdfghjkl at least I’m not working whole days. Hopefully.. “Orz

> ****Day 2: Succulents || **Jigsaw Puzzles**  for [@jihyunweek](https://tmblr.co/mMWEsK8n4QpkUdEwTV0xDKQ) 

* * *

“Nope!” You exclaimed and let out a loud sigh.

It managed to catch Jihyun’s attention from the book he was reading. He put the book on his lap and looked your way. You were crunched over table in the kitchen, your eyebrows narrowed and lips formed into a pout. A smile spread over his lips as he watched you.

Straightening up, you crossed your arms over your chest and began tapping your foot against the floor. Jihyun raised an eyebrow, wondering just what could possibly make you frustrated so much. Closing the book, after sliding in a bookmark, he stood from the couch and quietly walked into kitchen. His eyes that were focused on you, now lowered on table where he saw puzzles.

“What troubles you, love?” He walked behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you against his chest and chin resting on your shoulder.

You let out another sigh and reached for his hands that were warm. “I can’t do this…” You murmured merely above a whisper.

“Jigsaw puzzles?” His gaze fell on a picture that was one of his own creations. “It’s Mt Fuji.” He sounded surprised.

And Mt Fuji it was. It was one of your first travels together as a couple. The photo was of the mountain in early morning light with fog just above the lake. The orange colour that seemed so beautiful was even more captivating when you saw it with your own eyes.

“Is that the reason why you asked specifically for this photo?” Jihyun asked and leaned his head to the side, looking at your cheeks that darkened. He chuckled and tightened his embrace, planting a gentle kiss in the crook of your neck.

A shaky breath escaped your lips as you nodded. “I wanted to surprise you.” You admitted and pulled away, turning around to face him. His hands reached for yours in gentle caress. “I didn’t think it would be this hard to put all pieces together.”

Jihyun laughed. “Let me help you.” he suggested and before you could oppose, he stepped by your side and looked down at the puzzles.

You already had the edges put together, so the only thing left to do was the middle, which as always was the hardest part with any jigsaw puzzle. The fact that there were thousand pieces of it, wasn’t an exaggeration either. Jihyun wondered why you chose thousand, but never managed to ask you yet.

“Why thousand pieces?” Curiosity managed to beat him.

A small smile spread over your lips as you took one piece into your hand and watched it closely. “Can’t really tell you or it would ruin the rest of my surprise.” There was a grin on your lips and Jihyun shook with his head. You leaned your head on his shoulder, the piece still in your hands. “It feels like yesterday, doesn’t it?”

“Of?”

“Us,”

There was silence and Jihyun seemed to realize what you meant. “It does.” He reached out for a piece and looked at it before he glanced at the table, wondering where it should go.

“Oh!” You claimed and straightened.

Jihyun looked at you in slight confusion. Just as he was about to ask, you held his hand, in which he held the piece, and put yours next to his. There was a wide smile on your lips when the two pieces matched.

“See?” You looked at him. “They fit together just like we do.”

His turquoise eyes watched the two pieces that fit perfectly together. He slowly raised his gaze and looked into your eyes, knowing why you said those words. The corners of his lips turned up in a smile. “They do,” he agreed with no hesitation in his voice.

You both placed the pieces on table before you began searching for more. Music was playing in the background, the mixture of indie, pop and folk that seemed to catch both of your interests as you laughed at pieces unmatched. The scent of cinnamon and apple filled the small apartment you lived in as the day was slowly turning into evening.

Neither of you minded if outside was raining or snowing. Both of your phones were on silent despite your friends knowing that weekends were for the two of you only.

“Jihyun?” You called for him.

“Yes?” He asked and approached your side.

“What do you say of going back to Japan?” You stared at the mountain that was almost half done. “Stay there for few weeks, maybe months and just…travel, enjoy and have fun?”

Jihyun looked at you with wide eyes. His lips soon betrayed him as they turned in a gentle smile. “If it’s with you, I’d go anywhere.”


	5. Like A Thread | Jihyun Kim x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you’re connected to Jihyun with a thread and support him on his journey until it’s time for him to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to write something similar like Kimi no na wa, but it completely changed when I was on a bus on the way home. I hope this still counts as AU, like a soulmate au or something similar, but I’ll let you be the judge.

> Day 3:  **AU**  || Ships

* * *

 

In the beginning it was like a thought; a whisper in his head that only grew stronger and louder each day.

_She’s not who she says she is._

When Jihyun met Rika for the first time, that sentence kept repeating in his head. He didn’t know whose voice it was, but he knew it belonged to a woman.

_I’m sorry you had to go through all that pain. You didn’t deserve any of it. I’m sorry, Jihyun. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you when you needed someone the most. I’m sorry…_

It was like a whisper in his head that continued to repeat two words over and over again, like a broken recorder. Jihyun felt like going crazy.

“Jumin,” Jihyun called his best friend, who walked in-between the shelves of books in library.

“I’ve been searching for you whole morning, Jihyun. What are you doing here?” Jumin asked and looked at all the books around his friend on the ground. He narrowed his eyebrows and leaned down to pick one up. “Alternative...worlds…?” Jumin looked at Jihyun. “What are you searching for?”

“There is this voice I keep hearing.” Jihyun began, his eyebrows narrowed and hands shaking from drinking too much coffee and the lack of sleep. The dark circles under his eyes made Jumin feel bad for not contacting him earlier.

“What voice?”

“This woman’s voice in my head. When I met Rika, she told me not to trust her, because she’s not who she says she is.” Jihyun chuckled. “I thought it was just something silly, but the longer I hanged out with her, louder the voice became. I don’t know, it’s so weird.” He looked at his friend, who was now sitting in front of him, one of books over his lap. “Is it possible for people from other worlds to talk to you? Or to somehow being connected with someone?”

“We don’t even know if there are any other worlds like ours, less alone soulmates. It’s just what people under certain influence make up.”

“Right…” Jihyun chuckled and closed the book, pushing it off his lap. He pulled legs towards his chest and buried his face in his knees. “What was I even expecting…” His muffled words made Jumin’s heart ache.

“Jihyun,” Jumin called quietly, but the man didn’t move. “Can you tell me more about her?”

Rising his head, Jihyun’s eyes met with Jumin’s. “You’d think I’m crazy.”

“You can’t be more than I am. Or Zen.”

Jihyun snorted as Jumin chuckled.

The day turned into night and Jihyun found himself spilling out everything to his friend, who quietly listened and nodded once in awhile. The librarian soon came to tell them they are closing, only to be brushed off with Jumin’s “simple” sentence.

“I’ll make sure the library is closed. You can go home, Miss Sang.”

Perhaps it felt like it was impossible the longer Jumin and Jihyun searched through the bookshelves until it was in the early morning hours. Jumin was sitting on a chair, with leg crossed over the other and eyes closed while Jihyun was still reading a book about the universe.

_Hey Jihyun…_

Jihyun’s head snapped up, his eyes ever so wide as he stared at the bookshelf from where the voice was coming from. “Where are you?” he asked.

_I’m here, but you can’t see me._

“Why not?” He was confused and he stood up to approach the bookshelf. He felt a brush of wind when he reached out to touch the book and he shuddered. A shaky breath left his lips when he felt a hand against his own.

“I’m somewhere else.”

Your voice was now clearer and much closer.

“How did you know where I was?” Jihyun asked in quiet voice.

“I followed my thread.” There was a chuckle and he felt drawn to it like a melody that he so yearned to hear. “It’s funny how two people can be connected.”

For a moment he could see a young woman’s face and eyes that seemed to watch him with care and love he only saw in his mother’s eyes. He tried to hold your hand, but there was nothing but empty air.

_Hey, Jihyun…_

Your voice seemed distant, in his head, once more. His chest hurt.

_Are you happy?_

“I am.”

_Good._

He could hear in your voice you were smiling.

_I would never forgive myself if you weren’t._

“When can I see you? What should I do?” He asked in desperation. He looked around the library. It was dark and empty, save for him and Jumin, who was sleeping.

_I’m sorry…_

Just like that you were gone and Jihyun found himself falling asleep.

It was afternoon when he woke up in a soft bed. He looked around and realized he was in one of Jumin’s penthouse bedrooms. He sat up and groaned when he felt pain in his head. Holding for it, he heard doors open and footsteps walking inside.

“Oh, Mr Kim, good afternoon.”

There was  _that_  voice.

Jihyun snapped his eyes open and looked at young woman in front of him. He frowned when it wasn’t you, but the voice, the voice sounded  _so similar_. He averted his gaze to the side when she walked to his side and put down a tray with food on the night closet.

“Mr Han told me to bring you food in case you were already awake. He’s apologizing for leaving without bidding goodbye.”

“It’s alright,” Jihyun cracked a smile and looked at the food. It was a simple Korean lunch. As much as he liked it, he didn’t crave for it. Not at the moment.

“There’s also a painkiller for a headache.”

“Headache?” he seemed confused.

“Mr Han said you went out drinking last night.” She blinked with her eyes.

Jihyun narrowed his eyebrows, the events of last night seemed more of a blur than anything else. It almost felt like there was a black hole in his thoughts that no matter how much he tried to remember, it resisted twice as much.

He held for his head once again and squinted his eyes. And only now did it dawn on him that he didn’t know your name either. His eyes burned and he gritted his teeth. How could he be so stupid? How couldn’t he ask you for your name?

_It’s alright. When the right time comes, you’ll know._

A shaky breath left his lips and he chuckled. You were still there.

“Mr Kim?” The young woman asked.

“I’m alright.” He looked at her and she blushed at the smile he gave her. “I’m not hungry. Can you tell Jumin to meet me at the usual café?” he asked and stepped on his feet, reaching for his jacket along. He ignored the headache and left the penthouse, the woman calling after him. He didn’t stop. He needed to go back to library to search for …

Jihyun stopped when he reached an elevator. What was it again that he needed to do?

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, but your daughter is in comatose state.”

“W-what?”

“When she hit her head against the window and it sent her across the pavement, there was internal bleeding. We managed to save her and as much as I’d like to say she’s out of danger, she isn’t.”

“No! Not my baby!”

* * *

 

Jihyun wasn’t sure when the voice appeared in his head. It was around his twentieth birthday. Maybe twenty-first, he wasn’t sure, but one day it was just there. It warned him of people and kept him company when he had bad days. It was always there and it never left.

* * *

 

“It’s been four years!” A man in middle fifties claimed. “Four years since she ended in hospital! Let her rest!”

“I can’t!” A woman, few years younger cried as she held on her husband’s arms. “She’s my only baby. I can’t take her life away!”

The man flinched and let out a silent sigh, calming down his nerves. “She won’t get any better, dear.” His voice was quieter. “She has fought long enough. It’s draining you.”

“I don’t care…” The woman sobbed.

“Let her rest in peace.”

“No, n-no…”

* * *

 

“Jihyun!” Jumin rushed into hospital room where his childhood friend was lying with eyes bandaged.

“Jumin?” Jihyun asked and reached out his hand.

Jumin didn’t hesitate to hold it. “I’m here.” he said and if Jihyun could see his expression he would tell him not to worry. “Who hurt you?”

“I fell.”

“You’ve always been a horrible liar.” Jumin chuckled bitterly. Jihyun smiled, but winced. “Jihyun?”

“She’s here.”

Jumin narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “That woman from your thoughts?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “She’s apologizing.”

“What for?”

Jihyun was silent as his face was turning paler. “Ju-Jumin, help me!” he suddenly claimed and sat up. “I-I need to go to her. She-she needs me!”

“Alright, calm down.” Jumin said and helped his friend sit up. “Do you know in which room she is?” he asked and all Jihyun responded with was a nod. “Okay, let’s go…”

The two childhood friends were walking down the hallway, Jihyun repeating one and same room number until they stood in front of the closed doors in ICU. Jumin frowned and if Jihyun felt the slight startle and hesitation, he didn’t point it out.

“I’m sorry, but visits are already over.” A nurse walked to the two.

“It’s alright.” Jumin looked at her. “We’ll just look inside for a moment and then come back out.”

“Sir-!”

Without listening to her, they walked inside. Jumin followed Jihyun, who seemed like he knew where he was going.

“A thread…” Jihyun whispered and smiled before he stopped in front of doors. “Jumin, are we here?” he asked.

Jumin looked at doors and saw a name written on it. “I believe we are.”

“Her name…”

“[Full Name].”

Jihyun’s smile widened. He reached for the doorknob and opened the doors. There were voices that stopped the moment they both walked inside. Jumin looked at the woman, whose cheeks were stained with tears and a man, who held the woman in his arms. A doctor stood by the bed where a young woman was lying, her eyes closed with arms over the sheets and mask on her mouth.

“E-excuse me, but who are you?” The doctor asked in confusion.

“[N-Name]?” Jihyun called in a whisper and walked to the bed, his hands searching for yours. A smile spread over his lips. Your hand was still warm and soft, just like he felt it that one time in library all those years back.

“What are you doing?” The man, your father asked.

“Your daughter has been reaching for Jihyun this whole time.” Jumin shortly explained. “May I ask what happened?”

“W-what?”

Jihyun ignored the voices behind. He was focused on the warmth of your hand as he raised it and placed a kiss on top of it. Letting out a silent sigh, he whispered. “I’m here, [Name]. I’m here for you, so please...wake up.”

There was a gasp and Jihyun felt his hand being held in a tight grip.

“[Name]!”

Jihyun smiled and he kissed your hand once again. You blinked with your eyes, blinded by the sudden light. Looking around, you saw your parents and the doctor before your eyes fell to the side. A young black haired man stared at you with wide eyes, but what caught your attention the most was a man with unique hair, who was kneeling by your side, with eyes bandaged. You parted your lips, but only a choking sound managed to escape your lips as eyes welled up.

“Baby dear, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Your mother asked and rushed to your other side, holding your hand.

You shook with head and tightened your grip on Jihyun’s hand. His smile widened and you wanted to return it, but you felt sore and weak.

“I found you…” Jihyun spoke. “I finally found you…”


	6. Love in Venice | Jihyun Kim x reader/MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wished to see Venice carnival for so long and now that you’re finally able to, you can’t help, but love Jihyun more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm joining JihyunMC week that starts today and I hope, I TRULY HOPE, I can stick to it to the end this time "Orz  
> This time around they might be a bit shorter and all are in a way connected to each other, like a short story that I came up with, so yeah.. Comments/feedback is welcomed ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎

> **Day 1:** watercolor ||  _carnival_  for [@jihyunmcweek](https://tmblr.co/mhrjbhj14pIeZEQrUf4DXjQ) 

* * *

“Why don’t we go to the Carnival?” That was your first question when you arrived to the airport in Venice.

“Carnival?” Jihyun raised an eyebrow, curiosity visible in his eyes.

“Yes,” You smiled and pointed to a poster of people dressed in costumes and masks. There was a date and Jihyun realized that today was the beginning of it. With a hum, he walked to the poster and you followed behind.

“I don’t see a reason why we couldn’t.” The corners of his lips turned in a smile.

With a chirp and a clap of your hands, you linked your arms with his, smiling ever so wide. “I’ve always wanted to see Venice Carnival.” You admit with cheeks of darker shade than usually.

Jihyun laughed and patted top of your hand before kissing your knuckles.

* * *

 

There were masks all around, people wearing costumes and your heart fluttered when you spotted Jihyun on the other side of the road. You smiled when you saw his gaze stopping on you. His unique hair was the only thing you could recognize. Jihyun looked around and disappeared in the crowd, your smile disappearing. It was your time to look around. It almost felt like you were playing hide and seek.

You walked around, almost aimlessly until you bumped into someone. Ready to apologize, you looked up and saw the man smiling at you. Your expression brightened, recognizing Jihyun in a second. His blue eyes looked at you in amazement and you felt your cheeks heating up.

“Come with me.” Jihyun spoke and held your hand.

Giving it a slight squeeze, you gave a silent nod. His lips turned in a smile before he turned to begin walking. You followed right behind, your eyes fixed on his back that seemed straight and big and you couldn’t help but fall for him just a bit more. He always knew how to make a moment perfect.

You stood in front of, what seemed like, a church when Jihyun pointed up. You followed and saw a woman in a costume standing on the edge. Music was all around when the woman was lifted in the air. A smile unconsciously spread over your lips as you watched her slowly approaching the stage. Shivers ran down your spine when no sooner the carnival began. There were costumes all around, with masks of leather or porcelain or simple drawings on people’s faces. You enjoyed every minute of it.

“Do you like it?” You heard Jihyun ask a little louder.

“Yes!” You smiled widely and held on his hand a little tighter. It seemed like your excitement was showing as he laughed. “Thank you.” You turned to him and Jihyun seemed taken back.

“For?” he wondered.

“For coming here.” You answered and he nodded. “For letting me travel with you and most of all, for letting me stay by your side.”

His eyes widened at your last words, but he only smiled. “I should be the one thanking you.” He said in quiet voice that you barely heard over the music and people’s talk.

You were ready to ask him what for when he leaned down and pressed his lips against your cheek. Your eyes widened and it took you a moment to comprehend. When you did, you buried your face in hands, the tips of your ears dark and cheeks hot as you heard Jihyun chuckle. He stood behind you with arms around you tight and chin on top of your head.

“You’re not playing fair!” You pouted.

Jihyun raised an eyebrow, looking at you in slight amusement. “Then how should I play?” He asked and you knew he was up to something.

Pursuing your lips into thin line, frown marched on your face. You weren’t exactly sure how to answer that question, so you remained silent. Seeing your slight confusion, Jihyun chuckled and kissed you on the cheek.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” You said and shook with head.

“I only am when I’m with you.”

You never could win any fights with him.


	7. She | Jihyun Kim x reader (MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were going through an album when you saw photos that made you doubt both your relationship and his love for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know…there’s angst for third day but here we already are.. feels. Feels everywhere. I’m not even sorry, but I admit I love angst. And wow these are so short.. why are they so short “Orz

**Day 2:** minimalism ||  _photoshoot_  for [@jihyunmcweek](https://tmblr.co/mhrjbhj14pIeZEQrUf4DXjQ) 

* * *

 

Jihyun was a well-known photographer. You knew that as much as anyone who knew of his name and him personally. You also knew someone was still in his heart. And you knew who she was.

Sitting on the couch in the apartment you shared with Jihyun, you were going over album that he bought you for your birthday. There were photos of the two of you, you alone, with the rest of RFA and of the two of you travelling around the world. You laughed at the memories you remembered. You were alone, waiting for Jihyun to come home from the dinner he had with possible new clients.

A smile spread over your lips when you came to the end. Just as you were about to close it, you spotted an envelope. Narrowing your eyebrows, you took it and turned it around to see for who it was, but it was empty. Your heart missed a beat, seeing it was already opened and a dreadful feeling spread inside.

_Don’t open it._

You told yourself, but you couldn’t. You wanted—no, you needed to see it. You held a breath in, seeing that blonde wavy hair that still remained in your head like it was yesterday. Hands shaking, album and the envelope fell on the ground. Your breathing was uneven as those green eyes stared at you, _telling you of every deep secret they had_. You didn’t want to believe it.

Jihyun wasn’t even that intimated with you. But there it was. Proof that he and Rika were in a different relationship than you were with him. Your heart ached the longer you stared at photos.

_He doesn’t love you_.

The doors opened and Jihyun walked inside. His eyes were wide as he looked at you and photos on the ground. He approached you, to hold your hands, but you stood on your feet like he burnt you. You gasped, realizing what you have just done and reached for him, but stopped before you could touch him.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke.

“What for?” Was your only question.


	8. Trusting You | Jihyun Kim x reader (MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard for you, but for Jihyun it might have been even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT FORGET. I just realized I didn’t even finish this one.. “Orz

**Day 3:** _angst_ **||** cinema for @jihyunmcweek

* * *

 

“He’s searching for you.”

You raised your head and looked at Saeyoung, who stood on the doorway. “I’m sorry…” You whispered and wrapped arms around yourself. “I-I’ll go…” You said and stood up from bed.

“I don’t mean that.” Saeyoung walked to your side. “He’s worried. He wants to talk with you.”

“I don’t want to.” You shook with head and took a step back. “I-I can’t…” You choked, shaking. “I can’t f-face him. Not r-right now…”

“You know that those photos mean nothing to him, right?” Saeyoung’s voice was gentle.

“I know!” You claimed, your voice raised. “Which is why I _can’t_ see him! I feel guilty.” Tears that you tried to hold back, streamed down your cheeks like a sudden downpour outside. You heard sky grumble as you buried your face in hands and fell on knees. Your shoulders were shaking and Saeyoung looked at you with sympathy.

You felt pair of arms and scent of lavender. Recognizing it in a second, you tried to pull the man away from you, but Jihyun held you closer. You glared at Saeyoung, who sheepishly smiled with Saeran looking unamused by his side. Yet deep down, you felt just a bit better.

“I’m sorry…” You hear Jihyun speak and it tears your heart.

“It-it’s not y-your fault…” You hiccupped and held on his shirt when he tightened his embrace. “I’m s-sorry… I t-trust you…” You shut your eyes, afraid that if you open them, he’ll be gone.

Jihyun made shushing sounds as he pulled away and cupped your face. His thumbs brushed your tears away. “Look at me…” He whispered and like enchanted, opened your eyes. His blue eyes stared at you, holding worry, care and love that you couldn’t believe he could still hold it. For you for that matter.

“I love you.”

It sounded so simple when it came from his mouth.

“The relationship I had with Rika isn’t the same like it is with yours.” he continued. “I trust you, I believe in you and most of all you complete me like she didn’t. I love you for who you are, for all of your imperfection and more. You accepted me for who I am, supported me, helped me when I was down and look how far I’ve come.” The corners of his lips turned in a small smile and you sniffled. “You made it possible for me to pick up what I loved.” His eyes looked over your face.

Brushing your nose, you sniffled few more times. “I’m sorry…” You whispered, averting your gaze to the side.

“You have nothing to apologize for, my love.” he smiled softly. “If there is anyone, it should be me for hiding those photos. I should’ve gotten rid of them.” He let out a silent sigh.

“They probably mean more to you…” _than I do._ Was left unsaid, but you bit your lower lip when his expression turned serious. You knew you crossed your line this time. You lowered your head in shame.

Jihyun let out a silent sigh. “What should I do for you to believe that I love _you_?” His voice was quiet, on the edge of the defeat. It made your chest hurt, because _your_ were the reason he sounded that way and showed hurt that was so visible in his eyes.

Closing your eyes, you suddenly hoped this was nothing but a dream.

“[Name],” He called your name and you looked at him. “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, you nodded.

A small smile spread over his lips. “Okay…” He nodded and reached for your hands. He held and raised them, placing kisses on top of your knuckles. “That was all I needed.”


	9. Falling For You | Jihyun Kim x reader (MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are moments that makes Jihyun fall for you each time more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this one, but I truly hope that it’s not messy, cause I’m definitely messy as hell today asdfghjkl || AO3

**Day 4;**   _adoration_  || abroad 

* * *

Jihyun loved you. But most of all, he adored you.

There were days when you were sitting on the couch with a book on your lap. Your eyes were fixed on it and Jihyun couldn’t help but stop what he was doing and observe you. The way the corners of your lips turned in a smile, the way your eyes teared up or those small gasps made him forget of the surroundings and before either of you realized, he was sitting in front of you with pencil in hand and paper on a map.

You never found those sketches that he hid. You weren’t sure why he didn’t want to show them to you. Maybe it was his embarrassment that you caught him or what, you didn’t know, and despite making you sad, you let it pass. You understood him.

And then there were days when you were baking or cooking and sang to yourself. Captivated by your voice, he stood on the doorway like a fool madly in love. And he was in love. In love with all of your imperfections. But Jihyun always saw you as someone, who was perfect.

Too perfect for him.

“Ah!” You startle at his sudden embrace from behind. You stood on the balcony, enjoying the sunrise.

“You’re early.” His voice was still groggy from sleepiness and as you managed to slip from his arms, he didn’t show the disappointment that he felt. Or so he thought.

Your heart ached at his gaze in eyes that didn’t seem to leave. Ever since you saw those photos, those eyes and person herself haunted your dreams. Jihyun didn’t know you spent nights in the wake of the balcony. And he didn’t have to know either.

“I couldn’t sleep anymore.” You lie and if he saw through it, he didn’t speak of it or point it out.

He looked down and held your hands. This time you didn’t move. “I want to show you something.” His eyes met yours.

With a frown on your face, you gave a hesitant nod. A small smile spread over his lips as he turned around and led you back inside. You sat on the couch and followed his back that disappeared into his work room before he came back with a map and a notebook. There was confusion on your face and he chuckled as he sat beside you.

“This,” He began, but stopped—unsure how to say it—, and placed a notebook on your lap. You took and opened it, eyes growing wide at the content. “I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to give you this.” His voice was quiet, eyes focused on you, watching you stare at the sketches of you laughing and sitting on the couch with book on your lap.

You turned a page and saw another sketch of yourself standing on the balcony with a cup in your hands. Each page was filled with Jihyun’s drawings of you in a certain moment. It was simple ones, like reading, watching or just sitting on the couch.

“Is this what you were hiding when I asked you?” Your voice was merely a whisper.

Raising your head, Jihyun nodded. “Some sketches are messy, but they’re moments that I fell for you more than before.” He was sincere, you could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

Eyes tearing up, he cupped your face and with thumbs brushed your cheeks.

“It’s alright.” He smiled.

“It’s not…” You shook with head. “I’m so sorry, Jihyun…” You wrap your arms around him and Jihyun is startled at the sudden action. But he smiles and wraps his arms, as gently as he could, around your shaking form.

“It’s okay…” He whispered, the palm of his hand circling on your back. “Being with you is all that matters to me.” he buried nose in the crook of your neck and you chuckled at the tickling sensation of his hair. His smile widened and he placed a kiss on your shoulder. “Thank you for trusting me enough.”

“No,” You pull away and smile, holding your tears back. “Thank _you_ for waiting for me. I’ve been holding back this time while you were the one hurting the most. And with the nightmares I was even meaner. I’m sorry, Jihyun.”

Jihyun remained silent. Thinking you must have said something wrong, you were ready to apologize, when he interrupted you with a kiss on your lips. “What have I done to deserve someone like you? I adore you, [Name] and I would repaint the whole world with colours that I see when I look at you just to show you how much you mean to me. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jihyun’s eyes widened and without second thoughts, he pulled you in his embrace once more. This time his arms around you were just a bit tighter and his chest just a bit warmer. And it felt perfectly fine.


	10. Sweet Like You | Jihyun Kim x reader (MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s something Jihyun likes, it’s sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Now I’m beginning to feel guilty. There’s so much fluff!

> ******Day 5;** fairy tale||  _baking_ for @jihyunmcweek

* * *

 

There were days you craved for sweets. Be it cookies or cake, you wanted it that exact moment. And sometimes you went out and bought them, but sometimes you had all ingredients and baked them. This was one of those days.

You woke up early, before the sun even rose, and were unable to fall back asleep. Instead of lying in bed and tossing around, you stood from bed and walked into kitchen. Humming you rummaged through the counters and cabinets, searching for the ingredients. A small smile was visible on your lips that only grew wider when you realized you could make chocolate cake with ice cream.

You tried to be as quiet as possible even with doors to the bedroom closed, you heard Jihyun’s footsteps. Biting your lower lip, you were focusing on decorating when doors into the kitchen opened. You stole a glance at the clock and tried not to turn to your boyfriend, who was displeased. You could feel his eyes boring into your back.

“Had a nightmare?” His question surprised you, but you found yourself rolling with head, giving it a half nod, a half shake.

Placing the pastry bag on the counter, you turned around. “They’re not frequent anymore, but I still have them. A bit…” You added last sentence quietly. Jihyun walked to you and placed hands on your waist, his thumbs sneaking under your shirt to play with the waistband of your shorts.

“You should’ve woken me.” He sighed quietly.

You could hear guilt in his voice. “You slept so nicely.” You chuckled when the tips of his ears turned red. “I didn’t want to bother you. I was craving for some chocolate,” you smiled and looked at the chocolate cake; “so I decided to bake something.”

Jihyun looked at the counter and smiled softly. “You always had a hand for baking.” he said and let you turn around. You held the pastry bag and looked the cake over. Jihyun wrapped his arms around you and locked his fingers on your stomach. He leaned his chin on your shoulder, his eyes watching your hands work.

As time passed by, with you giving the cake last decorations, you felt Jihyun becoming heavier. “Jihyun?” you called quietly.

“Hm?” he hummed, sighing in contentment.

You chuckled. “Are you sleeping?”

“Mmno…” he murmured.

Turning your head, you saw his eyes closed. You couldn’t help yourself, so you leaned in and pressed a kiss in the corners of his lips. He blinked his eyes open and looked at you.

He grinned. “You have chocolate on your nose.” he commented, but quickly caught your hands that went to wipe it away. “Let me…” Before you could respond, he kissed your nose, licking it in process.

Your eyes widened and immediately covered your face with hands that had bits of chocolate on them. The tips of your ears were red and you heard him laugh as you buried head in his chest.

“It’s sweet,” He spoke after a moment. You took a peek at him. “Sweet just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated ^^


End file.
